


Smile

by me413



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Things Unsaid, Tifa Lockhart-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me413/pseuds/me413
Summary: Things aren't always clear when it comes to her relationship with Cloud. Tifa knows that. That's the way it's always been between them. But maybe a favor for a friend will give her the chance to say what she's been feeling for so long.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Smile

Swords? Check.

Tire pressure? Check?

Goggles? Check.

"All good," said Cloud as he rose, turning away from Fenrir. "What about you?"

"Same here," replied Tifa, locking the door connecting the bar and garage behind her. Tossing the keys into the duffel bag on her shoulder, she smiled at the blonde. "Ready to go?"

He moved to reply, smirking as he did so. And for a split second, her heart melted. The real him, the hero, appeared before her, the fair maiden of battle. But before Cloud could utter a single syllable, he stopped, the dashing savior hidden once more beneath the wounded warrior. His face fell and he murmured a single word in response, barely audible.

"Yeah."

"Alright, then. Let's go," she replied, crestfallen. Sighing, the fighter settled onto Fenrir, arms laced around his torso as her carmine orbs traced the spikes of his hair and the tense lines of his shoulders. Things hadn't changed. That hadn't surprised her. After all, it had only been a month since the fall of the Remnants. Since he had returned to her and their children. Their family. In that short time, the rider had made amends with them. Gestures and new promises. He had learned his lesson. He had regained his will to live. He wasn't lying and they knew. They were a family reunited.

But they were protectors of Gaia as well. It had taken yesterday's call from Reeve to remind Tifa of that. Their old ally, now the World Regenesis Organization's Commissioner, had asked them for a special favor: that she and her childhood friend act as added security for a medical mission.

"Where to?" asked the barmaid then, always ready to help as she idled behind the bar counter with her PHS pressed to her ear.

The Commissioner paused before speaking. "Nibelheim."

No. It wasn't Nibelheim. That town was an imitation. A facsimile constructed by Shinra to conceal another dirty secret. One that had left her homeless and had turned the swordsman into a mad scientist's experiment. "Reeve, I-"

"Please, wait," pleaded the executive. "It's simply a checkup on the town. To see if anyone is still infected with the Stigma."

Before she could speak, Tifa noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning to face the newcomer, she realized Cloud had settled in on a stool, listening intently to her conversation. "I'll have to ask Cloud," she said, favoring him with a smile as she mentioned his name.

A pained smile. One that the blue eyed man immediately noticed, prompting him to gesture for her to come closer. As she did so, he took the device from her and placed it to his own ear. "Reeve, it's me. I'll do it."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Cloud, are you sure?"

The man put a finger to his lips, asking for her silence as the Commissioner rattled off the details over the line. Once the older man finished, Cloud said his goodbyes and turned to address her. "I don't want any of you around it. But if I can help Reeve deal with it, why not?"

Immediately, Tifa released a breath. One the barkeep hadn't realized she had been holding. "But what about you? What if you get sick again?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around herself, fearful of Sephiroth's gift which had almost split her loved ones apart.

The SOLDIER shrugged. "I don't think so. Reeve told me how it works a while back. Only way to get it is contact with a bad part of the Lifestream. I'll be fine," he reassured, his head cocked curiously to one side as he examined her. "Tifa, you're trembling."

"S-sorry," stammered the raven haired woman, clenching her fists at her sides in an attempt to steady herself. "It's just that you're leaving again and…"

And after a year apart, Tifa Lockhart still hadn't mustered the courage to say a thing to Cloud Strife. Maybe what they had before Geostigma truly was gone. Not that there had been anything between them in the first place. But at the very least, the martial artist deserved closure. They both did. Yet there were moments. Moments that told her that he felt like she did. Smiles over quiet meals. Laughs shared over nothing at all. But they all ended the same way: with the princely warrior pulling away as a pained grimace cut across his features. She could tell he was hurting. But so was she.

"...and I don't want you to be alone," finished the bruiser timidly, her voice nearly a whisper. Tifa had always been compassionate and empathetic, able to see into the feelings of those around her with ease. But when it came to expressing those feelings herself? Deafening silences and shy smiles were all she could give. Especially to a certain spiky haired courier she happened to live with. "Hm, Lockhart. Lock. Heart. If the shoe fits," silently mused the demure young lady.

Her feelings would never reach him. They would never be heard.

"You can come with me then. If you're around, I won't be alone," he said bashfully, quickly turning his face away. Another moment.

Perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps he had heard her. Acting swiftly, she came to a decision.

"I'll go with you. That way I won't be alone either," mumbled Tifa meekly, suddenly interested in the floorboards as her cheeks reddened to match the color of her eyes.

Now she found herself practically draped over him as they began their journey to the neighboring continent on Fenrir. With Barret having taken the children for the week, the pair were free to go about their business. Across dirt paths and grassy fields, she held tight to his waist as Cloud maneuvered the bike over uneven terrain. Needless to say, it was a ride that left her feeling self-conscious as bumps in the road would force her to press into him to maintain her balance. Tifa knew what that meant. Despite her prim and proper exterior, she knew that certain parts of the female anatomy aroused certain urges in men. And needless to say, she knew that every jolt forward sent those rather sizable parts into the blonde's back. To her consolation, he seemed completely unfazed and focused on the road ahead for the duration of their trip to Junon.

As they got on the ferry, the dark tressed woman attempted to apologize to him. She wanted to send a certain message. And the constant brush of specific areas of her body against him sent the wrong one. With how serious and straight-laced he was, Cloud had no doubt become uncomfortable with the excessive but accidental physical contact experienced during their ride. Before she could even utter a single syllable, he simply rushed past her, making his way to the free shower stalls the ferry had opened to travelers.

"I'll freshen up. Just watch Fenrir for a bit," muttered the bladesman with a nod as he left her to her own devices. Alone on the black and gold machine, Tifa whiled away the minutes on her PHS, chuckling as she scrolled through old photos. A few were recent, showing moments of more recent gatherings with her friends. However, most were from their days chasing Sephiroth across the planet, eliciting a laugh from her as she noticed how the years had changed them. Mentally and physically. Especially in terms of clothing. Specifically hers, noted the brunette. She remembered how nervous Cloud had been one afternoon. He had stumbled over his words as he attempted to explain how a white tank top over a sports bra coupled with a leather skirt and shorts were far from the motherly image she had been portraying in caring for Marlene.

"Does it really matter what I wear?" she groaned, having grown tired of their back and forth

"Uh, not really," conceded her co-parent, tiredly running his hands through his light spikes. "But it's just-"

"But what, Cloud?" Tifa leaned over the table, her usually kind eyes now narrowed dangerously. "I'm not dressed like this for nothing. I need to be quick. It's how I fight."

"I know it's easier for you to move in those clothes but-"

Carmine orbs narrowed further, her mood crossing from irritated into angry.

"But we're not fighting Sephiroth anymore. That and creeps always look. Marlene's already growing up in a bar. It's not ideal. I don't think either of us wants her growing up in one where you have to fight pervs everyday."

"Oh," she breathed, finally seeing reason. "I guess you're right then. But it'd be nice if you looked me in the eye."

"Tifa." His voice was hoarse. A strained grunt escaped him while his azure eyes were glued to the ceiling.

"What?"

He pointed at her chest, her top having fallen far too low and covering far too little.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud!" Tifa cried, adjusting her shirt. "Heh, these clothes are pretty worn out then."

"They are," agreed Cloud as he cleared his throat. "So are mine. I'm getting some new ones next week."

"Oh, really? Maybe I'll get some too," said the brawler, now giddy at the idea of a new garb. "Any ideas on what I should wear?"

In response, her old friend simply gave her another strained grunt.

That had been years ago. Now all she could do was let out a tired sigh. The bladesman had paid attention to her back then. Now he had changed. They were still friends. Still co-parents. But their evening under the Highwind and revelation in the Lifestream seemed so far away. To her, those moments between them had been from another life. And he had been a different Cloud. Now all Tifa had were memories as she returned her PHS to its place in her pocket. But deep down, she hoped he hadn't changed too much. That the tender feelings he had once tried to hide from her still existed. Looking up to search for him, she was instead met by a kindly older man.

Rather thin and short in stature, his stance was chipper and enthusiastic, matching the crisp white sailor uniform he wore. "Well, good day, miss," greeted the fellow. "I'm here to collect your ticket."

"Ticket? Oh, yes, ticket! Right here," exclaimed Tifa, her hands fumbling for the slip of paper in her pocket. But despite her best efforts, her ticket seemed to have disappeared into thin air. "Hold on, please, I know it's around here somewhere."

"Oh, not a problem, miss. Maybe that husband of yours knows where it is. I can wait."

Even as she continued her frantic search, the fighter felt an obligation to make things clear to this stranger. "Oh, he's not my husband. Not even my boyfriend."

"Hm, really? I could've sworn with the way you two looked…"

"Tifa," cut in a familiar voice, drawing her eyes upwards. "I've got it."

"Miss, here's your ticket! Your hubby here had it all along."

Her gaze met his as she straightened up, his eyes a hard icy blue. "It was on the floor. I think you dropped it."

"Yup, that about covers it," confirmed the sailor as he examined the grime covered paper pass. "And yours, young man?"

Immediately, Cloud produced an identical piece of paper. "Right here."

"Oh, excellent! Be seeing you two then." The uniformed collector then marched off towards the other passengers, all cargo trucks and other industrial vehicles.

Now alone together, Tifa greeted him. "What took you so long?"

To the carmine eyed woman's surprise, he smirked, thrusting the paper bag in his hand out towards her. "Line at the showers then another at the commissary. It was a long ride. Figured you were hungry. Mind scooting over?"

Delighted, Tifa did as he asked. As Cloud settled beside her on Fenrir's rather expansive seat, he handed her a foil wrapped sandwich and bottle of water which she happily received. "Ooh, pretty good," complemented the dark tressed lady around a mouthful of bread. "Thanks for finding my ticket by the way."

The blonde shrugged. "It was nothing," came his curt reply.

Silence took over then. One filled with tension. And despite the few centimeters separating them, that tiny space felt infinite to Tifa. There was distance between them. To her dread, it was a familiar distance. It was the kind that had separated them during their shared childhood in Nibelheim. It didn't matter how many times she had greeted him. It didn't matter how many times she had invited him out to join her and her friends. His presence was known but not constant as her gestures were rarely returned. But when her shy neighbor did make an appearance, he was always kind to her. And to her, that was enough to count him as a friend. A distant one but a friend nonetheless.

But that meant their friendship and anything else that might come of it would have to be rebuilt. "Two steps forward, three steps back," she mumbled under her breath, forgetting her seatmate.

He eyed her curiously, his enhanced hearing having detected the distress in her words. "Something wrong, Tifa?"

The bartender stopped in the middle of a bite. "Uh, no, Cloud. What makes you say that?"

"What you said just now. Two steps forward, three steps back." Cloud took a bite from his own meal before continuing. "If you want, we can talk, y'know?"

But as usual, the girl by his side lived up to her name. "It's fine," Tifa said, forcing a laugh as she hid her face behind her hand, hoping he wouldn't notice the pink hue of her features.

"Oh, alright." The courier seemed to stiffen, shrinking as he turned away from her. Seeing this, her hand instinctively reached out for his shoulder. Perhaps now was the time to send her message?

Her fingers felt only the barest of brushes against the cloth of his shirt before the blue eyed man spoke. "You should freshen up too. Lines should be shorter. It'll be a long ride to Nibelheim."

No. It wasn't time. "Yeah, you're right. I almost forgot." Pulling her hand back, the fighter turned away just as he had. Tifa then stood, vanishing down the same hallway Cloud had disappeared into earlier. When she returned minutes later, the ferry was already pulling into port in Costa del Sol. As she found her seat behind Cloud on Fenrir, the bruiser did what she should have done long ago.

"Cloud…"

The swordsman turned his head towards her ever so slightly.

"I'm really sorry for hitting you on the back during the ride here. It wasn't too bad, was it? If it's a bit much, I can turn so-"

"Tifa," he interrupted, his tone calm. Frosty even. Another change. "It's fine. It wasn't on purpose. I get it."

And that was how Cloud was for the duration of their stay in Nibelheim: cold. His description of their relationship to the coordinator on their first day had been the start of it all. "I'm the delivery boy. That's all," said the ex-mercenary. He fulfilled that role perfectly, bringing her food and drink before stalking off to continue his duties. The stoic warrior returned late to their shared room at the inn only to rise early the next day. The only sign of his presence had been the warm bowl of soup on the table beside her bed. "Thanks," said the barmaid to no one at all as she gulped down the warm broth.

On the second, all Tifa had seen of him was a flash of blonde spikes as an aggressive pair of Bahba Velamyu descended upon the village. Gunfire rang out the WRO's security forces held off the malformed beasts while she and the SOLDIER shot forward. The brawler made short work of her foe, sending it flying into the air with an uppercut. As it descended, she sent it's two legged form into a rock formation with a roundhouse kick, leaving behind an oozing mess as the beast exploded against the stone. She turned, ready to come to Cloud's aid, only to find the other toothy mawed creature in half as her companion entered the settlement. That night, she settled in, ready for another evening alone until he rushed in and immediately settled on the bed opposite her.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" inquired Tifa, shooting up in bed and noting the immediate lock of concern on his face.

"Tifa, I'm sorry about a while ago," apologized Cloud.

"You mean the attack?"

He nodded, ashamed. "I should've checked up on you. A-are you hurt?"

"Hey, it's been a few hours. I'm fine," she replied, smiling softly at him. "You were just doing your job."

The blue eyed man before her shook his head before meeting her ruby orbs with his azure ones. "No. My job is to protect you too. We're a family, right?"

"We are," affirmed Tifa. They were. A realization that had taken so long for her to truly feel. A realization that gave her courage. And that courage finally drove her to do what she had been wanting to do since his return. "By the way, do you have any free time tomorrow?"

"I do. What do you wanna talk about?"

There was so much the dark haired lady wanted to talk about. So many questions she wanted to ask. So many things she wanted to do. But above all else, there was one thing she wanted to say to him. "Something important. Really important. But let's do it tomorrow, Cloud. We should get some sleep."

Laying down again, the martial artist saw something that told her she had done the right thing. As her eyes followed him to the bathroom, Tifa glimpsed the smallest of smiles soften his stony features. In that moment, the aloofness of the past two days left him, replaced by the boy next door who had made a vow to her in this very town. Head on her pillow, she let sleep take her, knowing that there was still a chance for them yet. But as her mind began to drift out of consciousness, the slumbering woman suddenly felt him behind her. Crouched at her bedside, Cloud reached out and nudged her shoulder ever so slightly.

"Tifa, I…" he muttered, his lack of confidence surprising. "I want you to know…"

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she fought to keep her eyes closed.

He paused, looking for the words. The words he wanted to say. But then…

"Tomorrow. You said tomorrow. Good night, Tifa."

...he chose another path, turning away from her to his own bed. But she wasn't disappointed at all. How could she be? His hand on her shoulder had told her everything she needed to know, the affection in his tone unmistakable.

It gave her another reason to smile.

And smile she did, whispering tender words that she knew would not reach him in the land of dreams. But until they woke again, those words would be enough. "Good night, Cloud."

When she rose, the shining sun greeted her, its rays through her window illuminating a familiar plastic container on a nearby table. Like always, her hero had already risen early. But like always, he had made sure that she was cared for. Especially today since it would be the last of the mission. Tomorrow morning they would set off for Edge, perhaps as more than friends, she hoped. Eagerly finishing her morning meal, the bruiser met the day with a spring in her step. Exiting the inn, she made her way to her post, pleasantly surprised to find an old friend amongst the white coats and body armor of the WRO staff.

"Morning, Tifa," said the handsome blade wielder, a boyish grin on his face as he passed her on the street.

"Morning, Cloud," returned Tifa, her smile brilliant as her red-brown eyes were awash with the feelings she knew had finally reached him. The feelings which she no longer kept hidden. All that was left was to put those feelings into words and then into actions. Actions that left her flushed while she went about her day. As the sun reached its peak, she sought him out, eager to leave the past behind as they began anew. And when she did, he only smirked, following her to the outskirts of Nibelheim. But before they could reach their destination, the couple was interrupted.

"Excuse me," called a middle aged woman, worry etched on her face. "But I need your help. Some children are playing by the bridge. The one leading up to Mount Nibel. My daughter is one of them and it's really not safe at all. They just don't listen to me. But I thought they would listen to some of the WRO's people. So if you would please…"

Cloud bristled, obviously frustrated. "Ma'am, we're only security. Maybe you could get them yours-"

"No, no, it's fine," interrupted Tifa, her voice a low hum as she placed a soothing hand on the SOLDIER's forearm. "Well get them for you, right, Cloud?"

"Right," he grunted as they made their way to the other side of town and across the old stone path. As they did so, the sight of Mount Nibel met them as they spotted several young forms playing near a worn rope bridge. One that had almost claimed them both when they had been younger.

"Bet you're too much of a chocobo brain to make it to the other side," jeered one of the larger children at a small girl, donning overalls with her hair up in pigtails.

"I'm not," shot back the little lady as she took her first steps onto the old crossing, already swaying precariously as it tilted to one side. And as soon as she did, a taller duo clad in black appeared amongst her group still on solid ground.

"Everybody, get back please," said the woman in black as she joined the girl on the bridge. "Hey over there. Think you could come over here? This bridge isn't a place for little girls like you."

The child seemed afraid, her hands clutching the aged rope. "I-I can't. My momma and poppa say never talk to strangers."

"Oh, well," began the older lady while she put one foot in front of the other, inching closer. "I'm Tifa. That guy back there is Cloud. We just wanna get you home to your parents."

The pigtailed little one backed away. "I still don't know you."

"You do know me. I think you've seen Cloud and I around. We're with all those scientists back in town. We're here to keep you safe."

Another step back. The bridge pitched to the side again. "But I can't. Those goobers say I'm scared," sniffled the young woman, trying to put on a brave face. "B-but they'll see. I'm not scared."

Tifa stepped forward once more, measuring the distance. Now she was just out of Cloud's reach. Still, she pressed on, patiently extending her hand towards the stubborn child. "Hey, it doesn't matter what they think. Your parents are worried. You wouldn't want them to worry, would you?"

"N-no, miss Tifa." Looking up at the woman in front of her, the girl's gaze was met by a smiling face. One framed by silky raven locks and luminous red-brown eyes that spoke only of the best intentions. Without even thinking, her smaller hand took Tifa's larger one as the bridge finally tipped over, one side ultimately snapping.

A split second of weightlessness. Of falling. Yet Tifa burst forward, clutching the child with one hand as she held onto the remaining rope with the other. "Not again," gritted the brawler, her life now hanging in the balance. "Cloud!"

"Tifa!" As always, he was just out of reach, his fingertips so close to her dangling form. "Can you shimmy closer?"

"Not like this," she gritted, her fingers already slipping as the young girl below her wept. "Not sure how long I can hold on but I think I can toss her. Count of three."

And as soon as the seconds wound down, the blade wielder deftly caught the child that sailed through the air, setting her on the ground. "Get help!" commanded Cloud as her smaller form shot off along the dirt path.

Now he faced a scene from his youth. Tifa hung, losing her grip as a chasm yawned beneath her. And there he was, reaching out for her, grasping at her desperately as she struggled closer. He wouldn't fail her again. Yet as he leaned out into the void, anchored only to the wooden bridge post by his fingertips, it was not to be.

The final length of rope snapped.

She plummeted, eyes shut in fear as she braced for the impact.

Once more, Cloud had been just out of reach.

Then she felt another body press against her. Opening her eyes, Tifa beheld her childhood friend, his sky blue eyes determined as he slammed the First Sword into the cliffside in an attempt to slow their fall. "Hold on."

Then darkness took them both. When the duo finally awoke, the WRO staff were already scaling the cliffside to retrieve them. Her hero's split second thinking had saved them both. More than that, he had leapt after her, coming to her aid like he had promised when she was but a girl and he was but a boy. He was a man now. The man that had won her heart as she smiled up at him, his taller form facing away from her as he eyed the rescue personnel descending from above.

"Thank you, Cloud."

He turned to face her and Tifa's heart thrummed, hoping to see the gentle smile that had graced his features that same morning. But instead of the warmth she had expected, she was mortified to see that it had returned instead. The pained grimace that meant he was pulling away again, as if looking at her hurt. That her hero had already left and in his place was the broken bladesman he saw himself as. The thrumming ceased as he uttered his first words since their awakening. "They'll be here in a bit. We should be ready."

His statement hung in the air, the former sellsword's voice hollow. She kept silent, refusing to look at him as she wiped at the tears that fell from her ruby orbs. As their rescuers came to their aid and tended to the pair, not a word was exchanged between them. And as the sun set, the barmaid was all by herself as she stopped at the door to the inn, Cloud having been swallowed up by his the last of his obligations to the WRO. Now she longed for days gone by. Days when her life had been less painful. Days when this town had been her home, not a monument to atrocities and lies. Days when promises of youth under starlit night skies had meant the world to her.

Remembering the vow she had treasured until that very afternoon, Tifa turned, eyeing the old water tower in the town center. It was just another Shinra replica. But for now, it would suffice. Climbing the steps, she closed her eyes, their carmine unseen as she reminisced. The clack of her slippers against the wood. The sight of him sitting there, his warmth not yet hidden beneath the veneer of Mako infusions and false memories. And finally the words they had spoken. Then she had been too young to comprehend the emotions that had overtaken her. Of how her quiet neighbor's honesty and eagerness had turned him into more than just another friend. She just hadn't realized it then.

Ascending, she crossed the old wooden platform and sat at the edge where Cloud had waited for her that evening. It was here that a forlorn girl would let go. It was here that she would say farewell. It was here that she would reveal what she held in her heart for the first and last time. "Cloud, we've been through a lot. This town. Saving the Planet. Geostigma. You've always been there. Always. And we are family. But I don't know if I can go on like this. Never telling you…" trailed the black haired confessor, choking back her words as another memory made itself known.

In this one, she saw lights. A ferris wheel. And words drowned by the symphony of fireworks in the darkened sky. Words she had never been brave enough to say until now. She repeated them, her voice trembling. "Cloud… Sometimes being old friends is hard. I mean timing is everything. Cloud? I…"

Tifa paused once more, readying herself.

"I love you. As more than a friend. It's what I wanted to tell you back then at Gold Saucer. It's what I wanted to tell you today," she whispered as her eyes grew wet, her confession now a mere goodbye. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I asked you once if you loved me. You were asleep. I don't think you heard me. You never gave me an answer. At least not one in words. But that's fine. I said that words weren't the only way to show how you feel. And you've shown me. I know you don't love me, Cloud. Not the way I want you to."

She sobbed. She needed to say it out loud. As painful as it was, it was the truth. He didn't.

"I'm sorry. I felt like I was pushing you. Even now. But it hurts. It hurts not to say. And it hurts when you're so sweet sometimes. And then you're so distant like you don't even care if I exist. It hurts too. Then I wonder if you wish I was somebody else. Maybe if..."

Maybe if her eyes were greener.

Maybe if her hair was brown and braided.

Maybe if she had said something before he had grown so cold to her. After all, her best friend would've known what to do.

"Maybe if I were more like Aerith. Would you have loved me then? She always said what was on her mind. She was always so nice. And she liked you too. Did you notice? I think you did. I think you liked her too. You always paid attention to her. Everyone did. Even me. But you were always looking at her. And when she died, you were so broken up. We all grieved for her, Cloud. And we moved on. But you didn't. Not for a long time. Then you left. For a while," recounted Tifa, pausing as her hands trembled while the memory played out in her mind.

"You came back. I woke up in the bar. You brought me there. Reno and Rude came in. They told you about the Remnants. And then I got mad at you. I asked you to choose. A memory or us? I feel bad for doing that now," she whispered, slapping her hands down onto the wood. To her, the question had been shameful. "You were having such a hard time. I mean, so was I but you were dying. I'm sorry. Again. I got mad. But I wanted you to see us. Your family. And you do. Just not all of us."

"You don't see me, do you? You see Denzel. You see Marlene. But not me," realized the girl on the water tower, her dark tresses falling as she hung her head to cry. "I know it's selfish but I want you to. I wish you did. But you don't. And I can't change that."

Looking up at the stars, the small town girl's tears were illuminated by the iridescent night sky. "I'm rambling now," derided the lonely lady with a pained laugh. "But I just wanted to say bye. We're going back tomorrow. I promise I'll stop. I'll leave you alone."

And she would. It was time to let go and forget.

To forget smiles over quiet meals.

To forget laughs shared over nothing at all.

To pretend that he was just her delivery boy. He had said it himself. That was all he was to her.

But she was in trouble. She was in need of rescuing. And true to his promise, he appeared.

"Tifa?" called Cloud softly as he rounded the water tower, having seen her all alone by Nibelheim's center. He had been watching. Listening. Like he had done since his boyhood days, hoping his lovely neighbor would notice him too. Like he had done tonight in the shadow of where they had made a childhood oath. She had coerced him into it. But he had kept it. And in time, it had become a cornerstone of his being. He was her hero. And as he listened to the entirety of her tearful farewell, the boy from the backwater town had climbed the same steps she had years ago. Now she waited for him. And now it was his turn to meet her.

Hearing her name, the weeping girl next door forced a smile and hastily began wiping at her eyes once she saw who had joined her. "Hey, Cloud," she greeted, false cheer lacing her voice. "Done with the WRO?"

Her visitor nodded. "I am. But I think we should talk. About this afternoon."

"We don't have to. You saved me. That's all, ri-"

"That isn't all," he hissed, fists clenched. Since he had come back, it had been one misunderstanding after the other. One missed chance after the next. He wouldn't miss this one. "I heard everything."

Her carmine eyes flashed in surprise. "Cloud…"

"Stop telling me it's fine," pleaded the man before her. "It isn't. I know. You're hiding from me. I've been hiding too. But everything you said now… Were you going to tell me before the bridge?"

Tifa nodded. "I was. But when I saw how you looked after the fall…"

Her companion understood. "You thought I didn't feel the same way."

"And you don't. I get it. You heard me right? I said I'd stop bothering you. I meant it." Her voice cracked, the weight of her heartache too much for her to bear. "I know you're not happy with me…"

As she broke, he did as well. But it wasn't his heart that was in pieces. It was every barrier and excuse head given himself not to be with her. To pretend that the way she smiled at him was that of a friend's simple salutation. To act like he didn't see the adoration in the sparkling red and brown hues of her eyes. Now he saw how deeply his facade had cut her. It had left her hopeless and dejected. As if she had been a mere replacement for a dead girl. Another thing life had taken from him. From them both. But Cloud had her. He had always had her. Tifa was the one constant in his life. The one person he held onto.

And so he did. He held onto her, wrapping her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tifa."

But maybe it was too late. For as he gripped her, reaching out at last, she pulled back. Struggling ever so slightly, the woman in his embrace pushed against his chest. "You don't have to apologize. It's over. We're going home tomorrow."

Now his heart shattered. Was she serious? Was this goodbye? No. He held tighter, hoping his gesture would be enough to show her the truth. She pushed again. And again. And again. Yet warm droplets continued to rain down on his shoulder. It was then that he knew what he had to do. He wouldn't resign them to this pitiful end. As she shoved against him, he spoke the words she had longed to hear. "I heard you. You asked me if I loved you once. My eyes were closed. But I was awake. I didn't give you an answer then. I didn't know what to say, Tifa."

Now came his confession. "Tifa, I… I have an answer now..."

"No," she protested even as she stilled. "No, please…"

"I love you, Tifa. Not just as your friend. As more, too." Cloud stopped, letting his words settle before he spoke once more. "I've been brushing you off. I didn't know if you were just being nice. Maybe you felt something more. Maybe you didn't. I didn't want to hurt you by saying anything. I didn't want to fail you. But when you fell today, it felt like I did. You deserve better than me."

"But when I heard you talking, I realized that I was hurting you. That you were letting go," he whispered, voice suddenly hoarse as his shoulders stiffened, holding her flush against him. "I don't want you to. Please don't."

Hearing the tenseness in his tone, Tifa looked up, surprised. It was not the voice of the grim SOLDIER she had become used to. No. It was the voice of the young man she had grown up with in this very township. He had walked by her this morning, his smiling eyes a wondrous azure as he wished her good day. Now those orbs were like her own, sparkling and blurred. A moment later, those lights began carving paths down his face. "I've been dilly-dallying again. I don't want to anymore. But if it's too late…"

And to him, it was too late. It was another failure. And now, despite his admission, there was no going back. Tifa was ready to move on. And him? He was alone again. Now he pulled away for the last time, releasing her from his embrace.

But their lives had always been full of surprises. Full of sacrifices. This was not one of them.

"It isn't." Tifa tugged at him, her face buried in his chest. "It's not too late, Cloud."

Once again, she felt his form meld with hers. Looking up, the young man she had grown up with gazed back. He smiled. It was small. So small that it would have been so plain on anyone else. But to this girl, who had waited so long, it meant that she was seen. It meant that she didn't have to say farewell. It meant that every smile, every laugh and every tender feeling her heart had surged with had reached him. Each and everyone of them had been heard.

And now she knew, as he leaned in, that he felt like she did. All was made right between the couple then, their lifelong love and commitment sealed beneath starlight not with words but with actions. It was a new, binding promise made known through the most intimate of gestures, slow and languid as Gaia smiled upon them. The years had passed and they had grown, tested by hardship. But the past was of no consequence to either. This vow of a new beginning would be kept just as the old one had been. It would be kept with every smile, every laugh and every tender feeling so long as their hearts beat.

As they separated, breathless and smiling, they settled together on the water tower's edge. The lovers rested against one another, azure and carmine searching the heavens before finally finding each other. An unspoken agreement passed between them: they would wait here for the sunrise just as they had years ago. Back then, they had been impatient, having been discovered as they spent a night of firsts together. Now they had all the time in the world. Now they simply reclined silently, eyes growing heavy as the boy and girl eventually fell into slumber against one another.

The next morning, the two would slip away with the first rays of the dawn, swiftly packing the few belongings they had brought. With their duties finished, Cloud and Tifa began their journey home. But it was not as it was three days before. Now she pressed against him unashamed, eyes closed and smiling.

"I'm glad you came with me, Tifa." The beautiful girl next door had noticed him. She loved him. And he loved her, leaning back with a smile of his own as her arms intertwined around his waist.

"I'm glad too, Cloud. I'm glad too." Her hero had always seen her. He had always felt for her. And now she knew, his form melting into the warmth of her embrace, words unnecessary as they met the new day together.

**Longest single chapter I have ever written. Needed some fluff between these two after the last story. And before I get back to writing about the other members of the party. Special thanks to Nobuo Uematsu because if you noticed, this one is mainly from Tifa's perspective! Without Tifa's theme ( watch?v=x20TtbnUJ3E &t=51s), writing things from her point of view would have been way more difficult! First time I've ever done that. HAHAHA Now if you enjoyed the story, please go ahead and leave a review if you so desire! And thank you for checking this out! Especially since it was so long! =)**


End file.
